


Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Dean never thinks about it.





	Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by John Mayer's _Slow Dancing In A Burning Room_ (hence the title) and the question "What if Wincest isn't just happiness and butterflies?". Beta and encouragement by the awesomecakes [](http://causette.livejournal.com/profile)[causette](http://causette.livejournal.com/).

**Slow Dancing In A Burning Room**   


Dean never thinks about it. Tries to ban the thought from his mind entirely. But sometimes it sneaks up on him, hits him right in the chest, in the heart.  


When Sammy leans across the front seat of the Impala, just as they're about to get out, and licks little cat licks along the shell of his ear, telling him all the things he wants to do, in a hushed, low voice.  


Or when they're in bed and Dean trails wet fingers down Sam's arched spine, circles perfectly rounded ass cheeks and then slowly presses inside his warm, tight heat.  


Or when Sam's lying in his arms, bloody from a fight and looks up at him with his big fucking puppy eyes and whispers “I'm glad you're here, Dean.” and he answers by kissing Sam's lips softly.

It's times like these, when the thought flashes through his mind: This is your brother. You're kissing little Sammy, touching him. That's your baby brother you're fucking.  
And every time it happens Dean tries his best to fight the nausea and keep going, fights it down with “Don't let Sammy see, don't let him see.”  
Because deep down Dean is terrified of this thing between them. He's terrified of how powerful it is and how much he wants it, craves it. And how much of his life has become dependent on it.

They never talk about it. It's an unspoken rule between them and all they do is acknowledge it's there and then move on to ignore its existence as best as they can. But sometimes, when they're driving down yet another long road in some god forsaken part of the country, Dean looks at Sam out of the corner of his eyes and wonders. He wonders whether he's changed his brother with this...thing they have. If Sam would be a different person now, if he wasn't out here hunting things and fucking his brother.

Dean's not stupid. He knows this isn't okay, it's as far from okay as anyone can possibly get. But he couldn't stop this, couldn't break the thing between them off, even if he wanted to. Just the thought of never being able to touch Sam again makes him reach across a table at a random restaurant and squeeze Sam's thigh. The bright smile he gets in return, all warm affection and happiness, hurts as much as the worry does and yet soothes some of his anxiety. It's a little twisted, but it's that smile, that keeps Dean going on the days, when he questions the purpose of his life, of hunting.  


Because what he and Sam have, it's a constant in Dean's life. Mom left. Dad left. And Sam left. But Sammy came back to him and stayed. Sam is as close to home as Dean will ever get and he doesn't need more than this really.

At night, after Sam's been fucking into him hard and fast, grunting and moaning like his life depended on it as much as Dean's does, after that he always curls around Dean like a huge cat. And while his little brother snuggles against his side, cock already half hard again and nudging at Dean's thigh, Dean feels helpless and content all at the same time. While he strokes over Sam's back slowly and comfortably, he thinks of how it would be if they talked about this. About what it really means. The words incest and wrong, bad, forbidden, race each other in his mind, unwanted and persistent. He wants to get up, go to the bar across the street and fuck the first woman he finds.  
Dean wants Sam to see that he's not perfect, that this is not love, that it's not supposed to be this way.  
Instead he turns, tugs his head under Sam's chin and listens to the beating of his brother's heart against his back until he falls asleep.

Sam feels Dean relax in his arms, tension dissipating. He knows how Dean worries, knows that he thinks what they have is wrong. To Sam though nothing has ever felt this right, not with Jess or anyone else. This right here is how it's supposed to be. It might not be ideal or perfect or what he wished for. But Sam is glad that he has it. And he's determined to make Dean see that too.


End file.
